The Flaw in the Competition
by FaithinBones
Summary: Who fell off the log at the end of The Flaw in the Saw? (Episode 12x06)


(The Flaw in the Saw)

I had a request by Anonymous to write this. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

They both started to slip and tried to correct their imbalance. Booth managed to maintain his balance and stay upright on the log, but Brennan slipped and fell in. As soon as Brennan went under, Booth jumped from the log and landed in the water near her.

Breaking to the surface, Brennan wiped the water from her eyes and noticed that Booth was standing in the water, watching her with a smile on his face. "So we both fell. A tie was not what I was looking for."

Booth moved closer to Brennan and took her hand in his. "Yeah, it's a shame, but it was a tie. I guess we'll have to either come up with another contest or maybe we can teach Christine to ride her bike together."

As she moved past Booth to the side of the pool, Brennan squeezed his hand then released it. "I was certain that your lack of scientific strategy would cause you to lose."

Amused, Booth followed her to the edge of the pool and once there placed his hands on her hips helping her to get out of the very cold water. Shivering, he followed her out of the water, grabbed his wife's hand and walked briskly over to where a pile of towels were stacked. Handing her a towel, Booth stripped off his shirt, socks and shoes and dried off what he could.

Brennan removed her socks and shoes, patted a towel over her hair and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go change our clothes before we risk hypothermia."

A towel wrapped around his shoulders, Booth waved at Dick Scarn. "Hey, thanks for letting us have our little competition."

Since he had witnessed Booth's jump in the water, Dick waved back and laughed. "Yeah, too bad you fell in."

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it's better that way." Turning, he followed Brennan down the stairs and jogged over to his truck carrying his wet shoes and clothes. Her skin clammy, Brennan picked up her pace and raced after Booth meeting him at the back of the truck.

As he grabbed his carryall bag, Booth pointed at the back of the truck. "Hop in. I'll hold up a towel and you can change clothes now."

"Oh that's a good idea." Brennan sat on the edge of the truck, pulled her legs in, watched Booth open the bag and toss her a pair of slacks, a bra, panties, a shirt and some socks.

Holding up a beach towel he found lying under the bag, Booth looked around and then over the spread out towel. "So science doesn't always have the answer."

Annoyed, Brennan stripped off her clothes and hurriedly ran a dry towel over her goose-bumped covered flesh. "Science has all of the answers, I just may not have known what those answers were."

Booth smiled as he watched Brennan slip on her panties and socks before pulling on her slacks, bra and shirt. "Good answer, Bones. Still, we both lost. What do you want to do? Do you want to have another contest?"

Finally clothed, Brennan briskly toweled her hair and then ran her hand through her still damp hair trying to remove some of the tangles. "If you wish, but I would recommend something that doesn't risk us getting wet again. It's not warm enough for these inundations." Dressed, Brennan grabbed the extra pair of shoes she had brought and slipped them on.

Shivering, Booth lowered the towel and patted the bumper of his truck. "My turn. I'm turning blue."

Concerned that Booth was shaking, Brennan scrambled from the truck and let Booth squeeze into the back of the truck were he promptly stripped off his wet pants. Surprisingly, he had gone commando and wasn't wearing underwear. As he dried off, Brennan held the towel open and blocked the view of her naked husband from anyone who might pass by. Admiring his physique, she was once again reminded that he had a beautiful body even though it was marred by scars. To her the scars were part of his history and did not make him any less attractive. "I think we should forgo another competition and perhaps we can train Christine how to ride her bike together."

His pants now on, Booth pulled on his socks and once his chilled aching feet were covered, he pulled his t-shirt on. "We can do that too. Of course, we'll have to talk her into trying again." Running his hand through his damp hair, Booth edged over to the edge of the truck, grabbed his dry pair of shoes out of the bag and pulled them on. "She wasn't too happy falling the last time she tried." Now that he was dressed, he hopped out of the truck, slammed the door closed and hobbled around the truck to the driver's side.

Worried about Booth's feet, Brennan hurried around to the passenger side, opened the door and hopped in. Booth already in, he started the truck, turned on the heater and moved the control to blast out the much needed heat. "Damn whose idea was it to do this competition, it's still winter for God's sake?"

Feeling a little guilty, Brennan sighed. "I should have thought of something else. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Bones." Booth held his hands up in front of the vent nearest to him and tried to hurry up the warming process. "I agreed to do it, so it's no one's fault. I'm just complaining because my feet hate being cold you know that."

"It's warming up, we should be fine in a few minutes." Brennan reached for her purse, found her comb and ran it through her wet tangles.

His hand reaching out, Booth touched Brennan's hair. "I told you your hair would look better wet."

Since she knew that Booth was teasing her, Brennan laughed and reached out to touch his thigh. "Yes, I'm sure it's quite attractive, just like your hair."

Quickly checking the rear view mirror, Booth laughed at the odd spikes. "I didn't go under so it's not too much of a mess. It just got splashed that's all." Moving his hands through his hair he knew he'd just have to live with it until he got home. "Feeling warmer?"

"Yes, I am." Brennan placed her purse back on the floor. "Let's go home. Since Dad has Christine and Hank for the rest of the afternoon, I'm certain we can find ways to get even warmer."

His eyes glinting, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Sounds like a plan to me." As he backed out of the parking lot, Booth chuckled. "I know you said you don't want to get inundated anymore, but I'm thinking tub, hot water, jets . . . "

"Well, I may have been hasty when I made that statement." Brennan loved their tub and she loved sharing it with her man.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


End file.
